Oooh, I hate that kid!
by MirrorDede
Summary: We read Xerxes Break's diary post-Abyss to find out why he hates Vincent Nightray so much.


**We read Xerxes Break's diary post-Abyss to find out why he hates Vincent Nightray so much.**

**I was thinking about why Xerxes Break hates Vincent Nightray so much. I mean, after Vincent poisons Sharon, you can understand why he'd hate him. Yet Break hates Vincent even before that, but why? **

**So I decided to come up with a somewhat-crack fiction about this, written from Break's POV, in diary form. It's written in a very casual style…not sure that's how Break would have really written (after all he was a knight and probably had a better command of letters than this)…but I imagine he's the sort who wouldn't enjoy writing all that much and would just kind of do it quick and get it over with…hence the casual style.**

**So on with the story:**

"**Oooh, I hate that kid!"**

_Jan 31_

Was out taking a walk today in the snow. Kind of a rough day. Eye socket hurting, thinking about Sinclair family and how I really messed up there…thought I was alone, kind of crying a bit…just a little. Then along comes this weird little blond kid. He started saying some stuff about my one red eye, and how it's lucky I wasn't born 100 years ago, 'cause they would have said my eye proves I'm the "cause of misfortune." Well, that didn't exactly help my state of mind.

So anyway, it turns out the kid's name is Vincent Nightray. And as soon as I heard his name was Vincent, I suddenly realized I'd seen him before…back in the Abyss! The Will of the Abyss was complaining about him…apparently this little rat cut the eyes out of her pet cat Cheshire. And the worst thing is, she wanted so badly for her cat to have his eyes back she pulled out one of mine to give to him! My socket hurts just thinking about it. That little brat bastard…if he hadn't taken scissors to that little kitty I would still have my eyeball.

_February 11_

I don't trust the Nightray family. There's some weird stuff going on over there. I think Lady Nightray is into some kind of cult. Besides, they hate the Vessalius family. I admit Zai seems like a bit of a jerk, but his kids are okay and Oscar is a nice guy.

Today Lady Shelly sent me on an errand to the Nightray house, and I can't believe what I saw…that kid Vincent was cutting up stuffed animals and pulling their stuffing out. What's with him? Such a violent soul so young in life…

_March 29_

Lady Shelly is helping me with my recovery. She taught me how to sew and knit. I made a cute little doll named Emily who I like to wear on my shoulder. I think I'll teach her to talk.

Eye socket is healed, but still hurts sometimes. Especially when I see Vincent.

_April 16_

Lost Emily yesterday, and this morning I found her in the Rainsworth's yard. She'd been cut to pieces, and all her stuffing pulled out! I think I know the culprit…that brat Vincent Nightray! I'm going to have to have a word with his nanny.

_April 20_

Complained to Vincent's nanny about what her son did to my doll. Suggested she give Vincent a bit more discipline and take his scissors away. She told me she had tried to take the scissors away from him in the past, but he always manages to get another pair somehow. That kid is going to be dangerous when he grows up, I can just feel it.

_April 30_

The Barma house has a fondness for knowledge of all sorts, and have a great deal of information on magic spells, curses and charms. With the help of Liam Lunettes, I've gotten some books on spells.

I was looking over one of these books in the garden today, when who should come by but that freaky little blond kid, Vincent. He asked what I was reading and when I told him, he screamed, "I hate that sort of thing!" and ran off. I wonder why he hates magic so much? Something to do with the Abyss, perhaps? Well, all the more reason for me to learn magic, since he hates it so much.

_May 7_

I remade the doll, Emily, and put a protective charm on her. If someone ever tries to hurt her again, their weapon will turn around and get used against them! Hoho, I hope I see Vincent someday with scissor cuts all over him. I wish I could teach Emily to bite, too, or backtalk. I'll keep checking those books from the Barma library.

_May 29_

Today I was in the garden and saw Vincent. I decided to try to be friendly, and offered him a piece of candy. He took one, tasted it, and then made a horrible face like he hated it, then spat it at me! Who in their right mind hates candy?

And I thought _I _was crazy. Those Nightrays are crazier still. Every time I go near their house I hear a baby crying. Apparently a new one was born recently – this one's name is Elliot. Kid does nothing but scream his head off all the time. He sounds so angry, I imagine Vincent is trying to cut off his toes or something.

_July 1_

Today I was talking a walk with Liam and saw that smarmy psychopath kid.

"Is that glasses-guy one of your friends?" Vincent asks me. "I'm surprised anyone would be friends with you, weird old one-eyed white-haired man!" Then he giggled and ran off.

Who's the weirdo? Gah…the nerve of that brat bastard.

Oooh, I hate that kid!

**The End**

Ok it wasn't one of my better stories (and I know I probably stuck in Elliot's birth a few years too early), but I had to get it out of my system! Thanks for reading; comments welcome.


End file.
